dungeons_and_dragons_continentiafandomcom-20200216-history
Mags Decrescendo
Mags Decrescendo is a Dragonborn Bard, who carries a Violin, trusty Kazoo, and his mothers love. He was the most recent addition to The Party, and had since been an established member. He's a lil bit flighty and soft, but he wants to be a big boy. Generally nice and morally good, he greatly attempts to hide his dark past with the mafia. But someday it'll all catch up to him. Beginnings An unknown Dragonborn couple, possibly leaders of a trading clan- finds their own egg missing. Their child had been stolen by thieves as an act of revenge against the clan members, leaving the parents in a frantic search for their lost baby. Meanwhile, the thief made a pitstop in order to mug a poor bard woman, although she ended up beating him with a pole and taking back her money. The woman spots something strange at the back of the thief's wagon and uncovers the sheets to reveal a whole ass Dragonborn egg. Quickly, she carries it back to her home and makes a nice little nest, staying up in her living room to watch over the strange egg that she'd taken into custody. The woman was afraid that the thief was going to find them, so she had her eyes fucking peeled through an entire night. Next morning, she wakes up to a cheeping noise behind the shell, and behold, a baby Dragonborn! The woman, Valerie Decrescendo, named him Mags, and for his entire childhood, she raised him as her son. Village Life For the majority of his childhood, Mags and his mother were poor, and could not afford many luxuries. He spent many hours of the day, helping his mother work her small market booth, and take care of the house. Socially, he didn't grow up with many friends, never saw any dragon headed fellows like him, nor did he talk to much people. But he did like to play the violin. His mother was a bard who made sure to give him all her instruments to play with- and gave him proper lessons at home. He took on many other hobbies such as: knitting, kazooing, eating, cooking, appreciating his mom,, First Spotlight Oppello Mags, grown up to 16 years of age, decided to leave home to pursue his dreams and work in a city. Possibly, he could earn more money for him and his mother. Promising to come back in a year, he hugged his mom goodbye and packed his bags. Things were iffy, people were even more racist n shit SO LIKE yeah. But that didn't stop him from playing his kazoo for live radio or finding a retail job at Costco (in which he accidentally burnt down and killed many people and costco memberships). He does not go to Costco anymore. This Isn't The Ugg Store! (it's the mafia) Ophello has a lot of mafia activity, and this is gonna bite him in the ass. One day, Mags was walking in the city when in the crowd, a tall Dragonborn asks if he wants to play music at a tavern downtown. Mags needs money so like of course, its still stranger danger but the plot had to move so he followed the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn ended up hitting him behind the head and wagon barreled him away. Mags, kidnapped by the Red Locust Mafia, with three other people: Amaryllis the half elf, Carken Portendorfer the hooker dwarf, and a tiefling named Pandora. The four were held captive by the mafia, forced to join. Majorie (that dragonborn that smacked Mags over the head), was in charge of guarding Pandora. His involvement caused Mags to have a secret crush on him for years. Escaping Mags escaped the mafia after about four years of service, possibly with the help of Majorie. Serpent's Gambit Left as a full fledged killer with endless trauma, he reverts back to baby tm to cope. He travels to the city of Aramoor after visiting his mother. Mag's is first spotted crying, and being mugged in a carriage wagon by a group of tieflings. __FORCETOC__ Category:PC